


the five stages

by besully (Briar_Elwood)



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Depression, Drabble, Gen, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Elwood/pseuds/besully
Summary: An introspective look at Doc's time in the well.





	the five stages

**Author's Note:**

> holliday-doc won a 500 word drabble and requested Doc in the well and the stages of grief. Hope you like it!

  1. Denial



 

When Doc wakes up his head is pounding and his whole body is sore. It’s also dark--really dark. The kind of darkness that presses against your chest and makes it hard to breathe. He sits up, wincing as his back protests, and peers through the darkness. Where was he? He finds a wall and follows it all the way in a circle, and then looks up.

Clootie. The bitch had shoved him down a well.

Doc scrambles to his feet, swaying slightly when his vision swims, and stares up the well. It looks like it’s night. He’s pretty sure it was morning when she threw him down here. How long has he been out?

“Constance!” he bellows. “Constance, you bitch, get me out of here!”

But there’s no answer. Doc turns in a circle, staring at the stone walls in horror. She was coming back, she had to be. There’s no way she’d just leave him down here. She’d given him immortality! Why would she just throw him down a well? No, she’d be back.

 

  1. Anger



 

She’s not coming back. The bitch. He should’ve never trusted her. She’s a witch, after all. The promise of immortality was too good to be true. His hands bleed from pounding the walls for so long. He’ll get that bitch eventually. Make her pay.

 

  1. Bargaining



 

If only he’d gone with Wyatt to Purgatory. If only he hadn’t bought Clootie’s story about longevity and health. That stranger who’d wanted the ring, if only Doc had given it to him. He’d be dead, sure, but at least he wouldn’t be living out eternity in the dark.

 

  1. Depression



 

Doc wishes he could’ve seen Wyatt one last time. Fixed things. Doc wishes he’d never been sick in the first place, making it so he got so desperate to make such a stupid deal. The snow that makes its way down the well is cold and wet, and Doc just lets it soak through his clothes, chilling him to the bone.

 

  1. Acceptance



 

Doc lost track of time a long time ago so he doesn’t know how many years it is before he finally realizes he’s down here for the long haul. He digs himself a little cave where the stone wall stops and becomes dirt. Just big enough to be comfortable so he can shield himself from the rain and snow. It’s even darker in the cave, but it’s almost cozy. He can sit there with his knees pulled up to his chin and just wait, safe from the elements and strangers throwing odds and ends down the dried up old well.

Some days he wakes up and thinks he’s back home for a moment before remembering. His thoughts are mostly of the witch Clootie, and he vows to kill her if he ever finds a way out. Now and again, he finds himself wishing things had gone differently. Now and again, he wonders about Wyatt and aches at how things ended.

But the fact is he’s here. And he’ll be here, in the dark and cold, until a young woman throws down a rope and leaves it there.


End file.
